


Bounty

by blerdxlines



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Cliffhangers, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines
Summary: Oh to be a capable bounty hunter with Alucard chained up in your bedroom.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Bounty

"Drink this." You pushed a wooden mug of mysterious liquid into the dhampir's hand as you knelt by the hearth beside him. "You're no good to me when you're sick."

He raised a brow, feigning offence as a curious smile pulled at his lips.

All the while during this blizzard filled trek you'd been pointedly inconsiderate and what short conversation that lived between you consisted of him complaining and you barking at him to _'pussy up'_

Now, oddly enough, at the sight of his trembling form, while aware that vampires kind can be hurt by very little, you extend to him a warm mug of what smells to be some old wine.

He leaned closer to you as you tended the chimney logs with a damp branch.

"Is that how you see me? As some sort of tool?"

A short chuckle fell from your lips. The first he'd heard all night, surely.

"Don't think so highly of yourself." You rose to your feet, allow the chain to rest loosely in one hand as you spun a wooden mug in the other.

"You're more of a toy than a tool. Sure, tools are made to serve a singular purpose as are toys. But with a bit of imagination--."

You tugged the sterling silver chain of his collar, causing the liquid to spill to his lap, coating the thin trousers.

"You can find different ways to have fun with toys."

Before he could even attempt at a response half as witty, you secured the chain to a solid metal post in the floor.

Adequately placed in a spot just far enough away from the bed that he couldn't reach you, should he wish to do you harm during your slumber.

This was no random cabin. Clearly this is a spot you frequented during your many bounty hunts.

He broke the tense silence between you.

"Have you ever seen a demon?"

"I've seen my fair share of satanic bullshit."

"They'll be coming. No matter where you go, as long as I accompany you."

You didn't answer, no cutting insult, no caddy remark. Clearly this was a subject of interest to you, so he continued.

"Surely, you've seen the hordes that have swept through the towns and villages. Mercilessly slaughtering men, women, elderly, children, and the like. Or at the very least, you've seen the aftermath of these events. He has an endless army, and he will not stop until every human is wiped off the surface of Europe. Including me."

"Who is _he_?"

"Vlad Tepes, my father."

Anger boiled under your skin and drove you to curse yourself as you stomped across the wood floor of the cabin.

You wracked your mind, imaging the possibility of escape. You'd surely fucked yourself now. You had no choice.

"You must release me. Should you attempt to travel me through this storm to Gresit, surely you will perish at the hands of--"

"--Enough, now drink."

Alucard gave pause, staring down at the less than half full mug of liquor.

"I'm afraid there's not much to drink. You've spilled most of it on my trousers."

You offered him only, a look of blunt indifference turning away from the fire to enjoy your own.

His still expression served him well as he rose to his feet, gripping at the waistband of his trousers before tugging them down his thighs.

Not long after that he was sucking the bitter, dark juice from the cloth, more than a little discomforted by the fact that you continued watching until he redressed.

"Do you always have fun toying with your bounties before selling them off into a fate of certain death?"

Again you chuckled.

"I haven't even begun yet."


End file.
